Build talk:Team - Frostmaw Splinter Spike
Well looks nice, I'll give it a try. You have any pics? Or is this theory only? Blacc 06:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Na, i ment to grab pics the other day when we ran it. worked quite well, only a couple of deaths from the worms that pop, but that was easy fix with UA, otherwise it went really well. So not theory :P Zedone2 03:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::MoP is not needed, if you want it, take it on the optional on the ss. It was still a stub Amethyst, please leave it like that. Zedone2 10:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Zedone whats your in game name. I'd like to come on a run. Docta Jenkins 05:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmmmm, burrow got 3 small level's and 2 huge ones(lvl 4 is not actually huge but just hard)is 5x essence really needed? waste of essence if you ask me.--Bio. 01:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: We assume you have the money for it. Docta Jenkins 02:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Essence isnt really needed for lvl 5. Zedone2 03:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You would only need cons for 2-4. You dont need gole either, bring gos for level 1 and 5, maybe running there if ur bad. also for recharging sliver.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) what about a n/r mop that's splintered by another spiked? Falrach 18:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, depending on what you want to do, but seeing as the MoP is OPTIONAL, we never used it and completed easily without any hassle, Its not needed at all. If you want MoP take it on the rit optional. Zedone2 03:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Splinter Barrage optionals What's the point of Summon Spirits taking up a PvE-only slot on one of the Rangers? Eive Windgrace 04:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Movement of the Spirits you have to take for the spikes. Zedone2 08:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Added winnowing, it affects splinter's damage cuz its physical. Falrach 15:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) rename we currently have a build which uses a similar splinter/barrage spike Build:Team - FoW Splinter Spike. Would it be possible to rename this Frostmaws Splinter Spike, to keep build names consistent? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 13:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I dont mind at all, i just made mine similar to the other frostmaws one. go ahead Zedone2 20:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks, moving it now - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 20:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I Think You should only take rits, their spike is much better and makes for guaranteed kills --(Talk) 12:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::They're both fine, hardly anyone takes damage, so it doesn't really matter which profession is taken, as long as the damage is there. Zedone2 02:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The Tank Bar cant tank. copy paste from Searing Spike. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 18:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Can tank, and it runs 1, 2 and 4. Its clearly going to work. Zedone2 06:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC)